Doctor Who: The Doctor who is forever changed
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: The Doctor is forever change by one incident. Read how is all started. *COMPLETE*


**Disclaimer: _On Bio Page  
_The Doctor who is forever changed  
****By: _Cassandra Fisher_**

"Were all contaminated. We get pulled in." Rose said as she saw the void around her hand.

"That why you got to go." The Doctor said.

"Reboot in two minutes" The woman voice said.

"Back to P12. Hey we should called it that ..P12. I am open the void but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it for good." Pete Tyler said, as he looked at Rose and the Doctor.

"The bridge itself it soak in void stuff and in the end it will close it self and that's it ..kaput." The Doctor said.

"But you stay on this side." Rose said as she was worry about the one she love.

"You'll get pulled in." Mickey said

"That's why ……I got these. I just have to hold on tight and hang on for dear life.' The Doctor went over to the computer and started to type.

"I am suppose to go." Rose said.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, as he kept typing. _'I have to let her go, I am not going to let her die I can't see her die. I have to save her.'_ The doctor thought.

"To another world and then it get seal up" Rose replied.

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"Forever." Rose said with a bit of a giggle. "That's not going to happen."

There a crash.

"We haven't got time to argue….the plan works. Were going you two all of us."

"Uh…. Uh.. I am not leaving him."

"I am not going with out her." Jackie said, not moving a s quickly as the others.

"Oh my god where going." Peter said as they move to a space that clearly held all of them.

"I have twenty years with out you so button it. I am not leaving her." Jackie said angrily.

"You got to." Rose told her mother

"Well that's tough.." Jackie told her daughter.

"Mom." Rose said in a soft voice.

"Reboot in one minute." The woman voice said.

"I have a life with you for nineteen years.. but then I met the doctor and all the things I have seen him do for me for you for all of us for the whole stupid planet and every planet other there he does it alone mom but not any more….because now he got me." Rose said backing up from her mother. Unnoticed that the Doctor and Pete had move behind Jackie and the Doctor behind Rose. They got out the device that would transport the to P12. Rose felt the Doctor put a device around her neck. She turned to say something but disappeared, The Doctor had a sad look on his face. _'At least Rose is safe.' _The Doctor thought as he went back to setting the computer.

Rose was in the other side of the void. She was surprised that the Doctor did that. She loved him and wasn't going let him do this on his own.

"Oh no you don't your not do that to me again." Rose said, as she hit the button to take her back to the Doctor. "I think this is the on switch."

She looked at The Doctor. The Doctor came up two her and he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Once the bridge collapse that's it you will never be able to see her again. Your own mother." The Doctor said. _'She came back for me, she does care for me.'_ The Doctor thought to himself. He looked her straight in the eye.

"I made my choice long ago and I am never going to leave you. What can I do to help." Rose said, as she saw The Doctor eye he didn't know what his eyes where saying to her. He had to get back to work.

"System rebooted…open access." The computer voice said.

"Those coordinates over there set them at six and hurry up." The Doctor said as he told her what computer to use.

"We got Cyberman on the way up." Rose said after a few moments.

"How may floor down" The Doctor said as he came to Rose side. They looked at the computer screen.

"Just one." Rose said. Soon they were ready to put the plan into action.

"Press the red button…..when it start hold on tight it should be to bad for us but the Darlek and Cybermen are stoop in void stuff. You ready?" The Doctor asked. Rose nodded and she looked out the window and saw the Darlek coming their way.

"So are they." Rose said. The Doctor and Rose got the machine ready. He switched it on. The void open and was pulling everything in.

"Let's do it. The breech is open into the void." The Doctor said, suddenly one of the levers went offline.

"Hold on." The Doctor said, as Rose move so she could get the Machine back on line. The Doctor had fear in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her.

"Got to get it upright." Rose said as she pushed it back to stand straight.

"Online and lock" The woman computer voice said. Now she was holding onto the lever as best she could as the void tries to suck her in.

"Rose hold on….hold on." The doctor screamed, as he saw that Rose was slipping from the lever. The Doctor didn't want Rose to die. He curse that he wasn't close to her. He wanted to save her, but any attempts to left go, he would be suck into the void. Rose lost her grip. She headed straight to the void.

"Rose." The Doctor screamed, she was screaming as well. The Doctor silent prayed that she would be safe even if he ends up alone. When Pete showed up and caught Rose before she went into the void. Rose looked at him. Then they disappeared. Soon the void closed. The Doctor felt all the pain once Rose disappeared, He walked to the wall and he lean against the wall. His Rose was gone, he was never going to see her again. He stood there for awhile he felt like she was there.

Rose was devastated, she wanted to be back with The Doctor, but the bridge was closed she couldn't believe it that she was never going to see her Doctor again. She wasn't happy at all. When a bit of time went by Her mother, Pete, Mickey and herself left.

Rose got to met The Doctor one last time and that was at Bad Wolf Bay. Her heart was breaking after he disappeared she told him that she love him, but he disappeared before telling her that he love her. She doesn't know what she was going to do now. She knew it was going to take a long while before she was going to okay.

The Doctor couldn't believe that his Rose was gone forever. It wasn't fair at all. The Doctor knew that his life wasn't going to be really worth living. He was a change man. He lost someone very dear to him and he knew that he would never be the same again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just to let you know this is going to have a sequel. Please let me know what you think about this story.**


End file.
